Abby in Wonderland
Abby in Wonderland is a 41-minute Sesame Street direct-to-DVD production adapting Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. The special was released in 2008. The DVD comes with a small coloring book with stickers from when you buy it from Kmart. Kevin Clash, in a telephone interview on the MuppetCast, indicated his original perception was that "hopefully it'll be a special on PBS."The MuppetCast, Show #48 - March 9, 2008. Although it has yet to air on television, the production received a limited theatrical release during September 2008 through Kidtoon Films. The DVD was released in a special O-Ring package with an embossed foil sleeve. The original cover art publicized for the release featured Elmo as the Red Rabbit. (He was replaced with the normal Elmo holding the Alice in Wonderland book for the final version.) Cast of characters * Abby Cadabby as Alice * Elmo as the Red Rabbit * Grover as the Mad Hatter * Cookie Monster as the Cheshire Cookie Cat * Count von Count as the Counter-pillar * Oscar the Grouch as the Grouch of Hearts * Rosita as Little Rose (Rose-ita) * Zoe as Mousey the Hatter Helper * Ernie and Bert as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Gallery Image:Abbywonder-abby.jpg Image:Abbywonder-characters.jpg Image:Abbywonder-counterpillarrosita.jpg Image:Abbywonder-tweedles.jpg Image:Abbywonder-cheshire.jpg Image:Abbywonder-teaparty.jpg Image:Abbywonder-giants.jpg Image:Abbywonder-grouches.jpg Performers Starring the Muppets of Sesame Street * Leslie Carrara as Abby * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Jerry Nelson as the Count * Caroll Spinney as Oscar * Matt Vogel, Carmen Osbahr, David Rudman, Eric Jacobson, Fran Brill, Martin P. Robinson, Tyler Bunch, Rickey Boyd With Muppet Performers * Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, Pam Arciero, John Kennedy, David Stephens, Steve Whitmire Credits * Written by Christine Ferraro * Directed by Kevin Clash * Songs by Mark Radice * Senior Producer: Melissa Dino * Producers: Tim Carter, Benjamin Lehmann * Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Assistant Muppet Captain: Matt Vogel * Animation by Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio Merchandise and premiums Image:Abbyinwonderland.jpg|Abby in Wonderland storybook Image:Coloringbookwstickers.JPG|Kmart exclusive coloring book Image:Stickers.JPG|Kmart exclusive coloring book sticker sheet Image:KidToons-Abby-Coloring-Sheet.jpg|Kidtoon Films coloring sheets Promotional apperances for a "T" party]] * October 1, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo promote the DVD at Barnes & Noble's Tribeca store in Manhattan. * October 4, 2008: Abby Cadabby walked the pink carpet at the Sheppard Grande theatre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Following the pink carpet, there was a screening of the movie. (Tickets were available through contests with CHFI-FM and The National Post, and on the web.Alliance Films and Sesame Workshop press release, "SESAME STREET’S NEWEST MUPPET, ABBY CADABBY, FLIES INTO CANADA AND MAKES HER DEBUT IN TORONTO AND IN “WONDERLAND”", 25 September 2008. * October 6, 2008: Abby Cadabby, Elmo, Grover and Cookie Monster visit Martha for a tea party to celebrate the release of "Abby in Wonderland" on DVD. * October 8, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear to promote the DVD at Barnes & Noble's Glendale, California store. * October 8, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear on Hollywood 411 promote the DVD. * October 13, 2008: Abby Cadabby and Elmo appear on The Bonnie Hunt Show to plug the DVD. Sources Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Sesame Street Direct-to-Video Category:Live Appearances